Radiosender (SA)
Die Musik von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas setzt sich aus elf Radiosendern mit den verschiedensten Musikrichtungen zusammen. 155 Lieder werden von zwölf DJs begleitet. Zählt man die DJs von WCTR noch dazu, sind es 20. Im Vergleich zum Vorgänger Grand Theft Auto: Vice City bietet San Andreas dreimal mehr Musik. Außerdem auch dreimal mehr Radiowerbespots. Das gesamte Radioprogramm wird zufällig während man spielt zusammengewürfelt: DJ + Lied + Imaging + Werbung = Radioprogramm. Daher findet man auch keine langen Werbeunterbrechungen mehr, da diese nicht vorprogrammiert wurden. DJs melden, wie das Wetter wird, weisen für jedes Lied drei Intros und Outros auf und das Radioprogramm auf WCTR verändert sich im Laufe des Spieles. Interscope Records veröffentlichte die Musik auf CDs (→ Weblinks). Bounce FM miniatur|Bounce-FM-Logo : Hauptartikel: Bounce FM ---- * Zapp - I can make you dance * Kool & The Gang - Hollywood Swinging * Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster * Rick James - Cold blooded * Maze - Twilight * Fatback - Yum Yum'''Kein Bestandteil der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung des Spiels. * '''The Isley Brothers - Between the Sheets * Ronnie Hudson - West Coast Poplock * Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage * George Clinton - Loopzilla * Dazz Band - Let it whip * Cameo - Candy * MFSB - Love is the Message * Ohio Players - Funky Worm * Johnny Harris - Odyssey * Roy Ayers - Running away * The Gap Band - You dropped a Bomb on me Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Full radio CSR 103.9 miniatur|CSR-Logo : Hauptartikel: CSR 103.9 ---- * SWV - I’m so into you * Soul II Soul - Keep on movin’ * Samuelle - So you like what you see * En Vogue - My Lovin’ * Johnny Gill - Rub you the right Way * Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity * Guy - Groove me * Aaron Hall - Don’t be afraid * Boyz II Men - Motown Philly * Bell Biv DeVoe - Poison * Today - I Got The Feeling * Wreckx-n-Effect - New Jack Swing * Bobby Brown - Don’t be cruel Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Full radio K-DST „The Dust“ miniatur|K-DST-Logo : Hauptartikel: K-DST ---- * Foghat - Slow Ride * Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River * Heart - Barracuda * Kiss - Strutter * Toto - Hold the Line * Rod Stewart - Young Turks * Tom Petty - Running down a Dream * Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman * Humble Pie - Get down to it * Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful * Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird * America - A Horse with no Name * The Who - Eminence Front * Boston - Smokin’ * David Bowie - Someone up there likes Me * Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise * Billy Idol - White Wedding Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-DST (Rev. 1) Full radio K-Jah Radio West miniatur|Das K-Jah-Logo : Hauptartikel: K-Jah Radio West ---- * Black Harmony - Don’t Let it go to your Head * Blood Sisters - Ring my Bell * Shabba Ranks - Wicked inna Bed * Buju Banton - Batty Rider * Augustus Pablo - King Tubby meets Rockers Uptown * Dennis Brown - Revolution * Willie Williams - Armagideon Time * I-Roy - Sidewalk Killer * Toots and the Maytals - Funky Kingston * Dillinger - Cocaine in my Brain * The Maytals - Pressure Drop * The Pliers - Bam Bam * Barrington Levy - Here I Come * Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Sound * Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery * Max Romeo and the Upsetters - Chase the Devil Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West (Rev. 1) Full radio K-Rose miniatur|K-Rose-Logo : Hauptartikel: K-Rose ---- * Jerry Reed - Amos Moses * Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man * Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin’ * Juice Newton - Queen of Hearts * Asleep at the Wheel - The Letter that Johnny Walker read * The Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward * Willie Nelson - Crazy * Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes in the Ashtray * Statler Brothers - Bed of Roses * Mickey Gilley - Make the World go away * Ed Bruce - Mamma Don’t let your Babies grow up to be Cowboys * Merle Haggard - Always wanting You * Whitey Shafer - All my Exes live in Texas * Eddie Rabbitt - I love a rainy Night * Statler Brothers - New York City Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio Master Sounds FM miniatur|Master-Sounds-Logo : Hauptartikel: Master Sounds FM ---- * Charles Wright - Express yourself * Maceo and the Macks - Cross the Tracks (We better go back) * Harlem Underground Band - Smokin’ Cheeba Cheeba * The Chakachas - Jungle Fever * Bob James - Nautilus * Booker T. & the M.G.’s - Green Onions * The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park * Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants * James Brown - Funky President * Lyn Collins - Rock me again and again * Maceo and the Macks - Soul Power ’74 * Bobby Byrd - I know you got Soul * James Brown - The Payback * Lyn Collins - Think about it * The J.B.’s - Grunt * War - Low Rider * Gloria Jones - Tainted Love * Sir Joe Quarterman - So much Trouble in my Mind Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Full radio Playback FM miniatur|Playback-Logo : Hauptartikel: Playback FM ---- * Kool G Rap and DJ Polo - Road to the Riches * Big Daddy Kane - Warm it up Kane * Spoonie Gee - The Godfather * Masta Ace - Me and the Biz * Slick Rick - Children’s Story * Public Enemy - Rebel without a Pause * Eric B. & Rakim - I know you got Soul * Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - It takes two * Gang Starr - B.Y.S. * Biz Markie - The Vapours * Brand Nubian - Brand Nubian * Ultramagnetic MCs - Critical Breakdown Datei:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Full radio Radio Los Santos miniatur|Radio-Los-Santos-Logo : Hauptartikel: Radio Los Santos ---- * Tupac - I don’t give a Fuck * Compton’s Most Wanted - Hood took me Under * Dr. Dre - Nuthin’ but A „G“ Thang * Too Short - The Ghetto * N.W.A. - Alwayz into Somethin’ * Ice Cube - Check yo self (The Message Remix) * Kid Frost - La Raza * Cypress Hill - How I could just kill a Man * Dr. Dre - Fuck wit Dre Day * The D.O.C. - It’s funky Enough * N.W.A. - Express yourself * Ice Cube - It was a good Day * Eazy-E - Eazy-Er said than Dunn * Above the Law - Murder Rap * Dr. Dre - Deep Cover * Da Lench Mob - Guerrillas in tha Mist Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Radio X miniatur|Radio-X-Logo : Hauptartikel: Radio X ---- * Helmet - Unsung * Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus * Faith No More - Midlife Crisis * Danzig - Mother * Living Colour - Cult of Personality * Primal Scream - Movin’ on up * Guns N’ Roses - Welcome to the Jungle * L7 - Pretend we’re Dead * Ozzy Osbourne - Hellraiser * Soundgarden - Rusty Cage * Rage Against the Machine - Killing in the Name * Jane’s Addiction - Been caught Stealing * The Stone Roses - Fool’s Gold * Alice in Chains - Them Bones * Stone Temple Pilots - Plush Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Full radio SF-UR miniatur|SF-UR-Logo : Hauptartikel: SF-UR ---- * Jomanda - Make my Body rock * 808 State - Pacific * The Todd Terry Project - Weekend * Nightwriters - Let the Music use you * Marshall Jefferson - Move your Body * Maurice - This is Acid * Mr. Fingers - Can you feel it? * A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray * Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey * CeCe Rogers - Someday * Robert Owens - I’ll be your Friend * Frankie Knuckles - Your Love * Joe Smooth - Promised Land * 28th Street Crew - I need a Rhythm * Raze - Break 4 Love * Fallout - The Morning after Datei:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Full radio West Coast Talk Radio miniatur|WCTR-Logo : Hauptartikel: West Coast Talk Radio (SA) ---- * Area 53 * Entertaining America * Gardening with Maurice * I Say/You Say * Lonely Hearts Show * The News with Lianne Forget * The Tight End Zone * The Wild Traveler Datei:GTA San Andreas - WCTR Full radio User Track Player miniatur|User-Track-Player-Logo : Hauptartikel: User Track Player ---- Zusätzlich zu den elf Radiosendern gibt es noch die Möglichkeit, eigene Musik ins Spiel einzubinden. Man muss einfach die gewünschten Musikdateien in den Ordner "Eigene Dateien/GTA San Andreas User Files/User Tracks" legen und später im Spiel den so genannten "User Track Player" auswählen. Diese Möglichkeit besteht bei der PlayStation-2-Version des Spiels nicht. Werbung Werbestimmen * Addai Borden * Alana Silvestro (Grin) * Aldis Hodge * Alex Anthony (Intergalactic Wrestling Title, PSA, Dreamakers, Mike Andrews, Cluckin' Bell und Antrag 832) * Amy Struck * Andrew Griffith * Anna Curtis * Anouchka Benson (Carcer City) * Anthony Carvalho * Antonio Charity * Ari Forman * Ashley Whelin * Ayana Osada * Benjamin Davis * Ben Krech * Ben Moran * Beth Cameron * Bill Smith (Grin) * Brian Thomas (Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Servies, de Koch Diamonds und Blottos) * Caron Banez * Cat Davis * Chad Doreck * Chelle Barnwell, * Chris Ferrante (Grin und Cavern of Sorrow) * Corey Wade * Craig Metzger * Dan Houser (Hampshire Nannies Ltd.) * Daniel Larlham * Danny Burstein (Inversion Therapy) * Dave Ryan * David Shatraw * Derek Bosco * Ed McMann (Tropicarcinoma, Sooth, Logger und Zebrabar) * Eddie Webb * Elliot Torres * Eric Ludwig * Evan Dorfman * Franceska Clemens * Fred Melamed (Epsilon Program) * Gisele Richardson * Gustavo Rex * Hillary Cannon * Jaime Perlman * James Ferrante (The Cavern of Sorrow) * Jason Alan Smith * Jauretsi Saizarbitoria * Jeff Berlin (Law und Renegade/Sweat) * Jen Sweeney * Jenora MacDuffie * Jerry Diner * Jodie Shawback (Helmut Schein) * John Zurhellen * Jon Dorfman * Jon Galloway * Jonathan Cannon * Jonathan Hanst (Epsilon Program und The Mid-Life Crisis Center) * Jordan Ruderman * Joseph Morton * Julian Graham * Kelly Ryverson * Ken Foree * Kenneth Choi * Keren Sigelman * Kyle McCulloch * Laura Bykowski * Lazlow * Lenny Grossi * Lily Tillers * Madena Parwana * Marchand Odette * Maryam Parwana * Matt Eyde * Matt Helgeson * Megan Cottone * Mike Blakeney (Volksentscheid 602 und Glory Hole Theme Park) * Mike Dillenberger * Mike O’Brien * Nancy Mitchell * Natalie Belcon * Navid Khonsari * Neal Johnston * Nika Futterman * Nina Siemaszko * Noelle Sadler * Patricia Foxx * Patrick Olsen * Pete Gustin * Rob Floyd * Rob Rush * Ron Reeve (Ammu-Nation) * Ryan Iverson * Sean R. Lynch (Eris) * Shelley Miller (Kilimanjaro) * Sonya Walger * Steve Knezevich * Tim O’Donnell * Tom Glynn * Ursula Abbott * Vanese Smith * Weazel * Will Rompf Die Werbungen * Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn * American Bank of Los Santos * Ammu-Nation * Blottos * Booch Cologne * Cake * Carcer City * Castradon * Cluckin’ Bell * Creative Plastic Surgery * Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services * Epsilon Program * de Koch Diamonds * Dreamakers * Eris * Commando Pest Eradication * eXsorbeo * Facari Film * Commemorative Miniatures * Glory Hole Theme Park * Grin * Hampshire Nannies * Helmut Schein * Herr Grubber’s Spa * Intergalactic Wrestling Title * Inversion Therapy * Janus * Kilimanjaro * Law * Logger * Logger light * Lustrous * Mike Andrews * My five Uncles * Rapidite * Redwood Cigarettes * Renegade/Sweat * San Andreas Telephone * Sooth * Sprunk * Starfish Resort and Casino * The Cavern of Sorrow * The Crazy Cock * The Mid-Life Crisis Center * Tropicarcinoma * United States Army * Ultimate Disc in the Dark * Volksentscheid 421 * Volksentscheid 602 * Volksentscheid 832 * Zebrabar Anrufe Auf fast jedem Sender hört man Telefonanrufer. Beispiel K-DST: Ein Mann beschwert sich, dass die Musik, die gespielt wird, nicht gut sei. Die meisten Anrufer hat WCTR, die dort in jeder Show auftreten. Anrufer * Aaron Bleyaert * Alex AnthonyUnter anderem Sprecher vom LCCC, Synth & Son und Fast-Forward * Alfonso Bianco * Anthony CarvalhoU.a. Rockstar-Produktionsmitglied und V-Rock-Station-Voice * Anthony CumiaAnrufer bei Entertaining America; unter anderem Sprecher von „The Time Ranger“ und Pißwasser * Anthony Parziale * Ben Whitmore * BernieSAnrufer auf Chatterbox FM, 2001 * Big Al Staggs * Bob SevraAls Marvin Trill, Moderator von Area 53 * Bonnie Tapper * Bret Saunders * Brian Oake * Cameo Carlson * Carolyn J. Robbins * Cecilia Pleva * Charlie MurphyAls Jizzy B * Chris Rubino * Clifton PowellAls Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris * Colin Blake * Couzin EdU.a. DJ von V-Rock, 1984 * Dan Lunnie * Dave Itzkoff * Dave Ross Lunnie * David CrossAls Zero * Elliot TorresIn den San-Andreas- und Liberty-City-Stories-Credits vermerkt unter "Special Tanks" * Emmanuel Goldstein * Frank ChavezAls Fernando Martinez, Moderator von Lonely Harts * Freda McFarlane * Garrin Atwell * Gene Overton * Geoff Clark * Gregg Opie Hughes * Guy Montag * Hank Stewart * Harlan Friedman * J.D. Leeds * Jack Harte * Jamie CanfieldAls Adam First, DJ von Wave 103 * Jason Chillemi * Jay Crutcher * Jayme Thomas * Jennifer Kolbe * Jeremy WheatonU.a. Anrufer bei Heartland Values with Nurse Bob und The Men’s Room * Jill Jones * Joseph Casalino * Josh Bitney * Juan AllerAnrufer auf K-Chat und Station-Voice von Rise FM, 1998 * Kara Ferrante * Karen SaltusStation-Voice von WCTR und LCFR * Karin Bykowski * Keith Broadus * Kendall Pittman * Kerry ShawU.a. Station-Voice von V-Rock * Kevin MitnickEin berüchtigter, ehemaliger Computer-Hacker * LeeAnn Curtis * Lisa Bleyaert * Lonny Ross * Lucien Jones * Mark DeLaBarre * Marshall Cook * Marty Wohlgemuth * Matt Hanrahan * Melinda Manalo * Melissa Ordway * Micah Stroud * Michael Amory * Michael Nathan * Michael RothsteinU.a. Passanten-Stimme in Vice City und Liberty City Stories * Mike Nordquist * Mike Vaughn * Moneen Daley Harte * Natalya WilsonU.a. Passanten-Stimme in Liberty City Stories * Nick Born * Nick Mandelos * Nicole Sadler * Noli McCool * Patton OswaltU.a. Anrufer bei Heartland Values with Nurse Bob und Reporter Bryce Parker von VCPR * Paul Maloney * Peter FondaAls The Truth * PurplePam.com * Ray Childs * Reed TuckerAls er selbst u.a. auf Chatterbox FM zu hören * Roey Hershkovitz * Russ MottlaAls Michael Hunt, DJ von Head Radio * Sam Whitmore * Sarah Tiefenthaler * Scott Ian * Severin Roberts * Shannon Wheeler * Sherry Wohlgemuth * Susan LewisU.a. Passanten-Stimme in Vice City * Tawn Mastery * Terrie Staggs * Terry Gnatek * Thomas Sabatini * Tim Gnatek * Vanese Smith * Wil WheatonStimme von Richard Burns und Anrufer bei Electron Zone und Vice City For Lovers Videos Datei:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) Datei:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 2 (Rev. 1) Datei:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 3 Fußnoten Weblinks es:CSR 103:9 ! Kategorie:Listen